


Checkmate(s)

by Valpur



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess Metaphors, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orders, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpur/pseuds/Valpur
Summary: “A te la mossa, comandante”.Le labbra di Cullen si inarcano in quel mezzo sorriso che è solo suo, come se mezza faccia volesse stare al gioco e l’altra metà si sforzasse di mantenere il suo solito rigore marziale.“La fretta non è la migliore caratteristica di un giocatore di scacchi, lord Pavus”.





	

 

“A te la mossa, comandante”.  
Le labbra di Cullen si inarcano in quel mezzo sorriso che è solo suo, come se mezza faccia volesse stare al gioco e l’altra metà si sforzasse di mantenere il suo solito rigore marziale.  
“La fretta non è la migliore caratteristica di un giocatore di scacchi, lord Pavus”.  
Inutile a dirsi, a Dorian quell’ambiguità piace un po’ troppo. Non fa più freddo nel cortile riparato di Skyhold, in mezzo all’esplosione di fiori sbucati dove fino a pochi mesi fa c’erano solo rovi; per la prima volta da più tempo di quanto gli piaccia ammettere non sta tremando nonostante la spalla scoperta, vittima innocente della vanità. O, a voler essere più precisi, un bel regalo fatto a chiunque lo guardasse – perché Dorian Pavus è molte cose, ma è soprattutto consapevole di essere una gioia per gli occhi.  
“Sono sicuro di aver visto un capello grigio in quella criniera che ti ritrovi. Qui non si tratta di fretta, ma ci stai facendo diventare vecchi”.  
Cullen sbuffa dal naso e alza gli occhi, e dannazione, Dorian per l’ennesima volta è costretto ad ammettere che quel soprannome che si porta dietro – il leone del Ferelden – non è poi così scherzoso come le truppe cercano di far credere: ha davvero qualcosa del predatore. Scrolla le spalle e accavalla le gambe con un gran tintinnio della miriade di fibbie sugli stivali.  
“… il che, inutile a dirsi, nel mio caso è un problema relativo. Immagino di potermi risparmiare la solita battuta sul vino che più invecchia e più diventa pregiato, no?”  
“Non ho nessun capelli grigio, comunque”, risponde Cullen. Le dita avvolte nel cuoio dei guanti sfiorano un pedone e si ritraggono. Poi tornano in posizione e lo spingono avanti.  
“Ah, ottimo! Ora fammi riflettere – e no, non seguirò il tuo esempio, ci metterò meno di quattro ore”. Non che abbia tutti i torti, Cullen: tra le molte cose che Dorian è non rientra l’aggettivo “paziente”.  
E di pazienza ne ha dovuta mostrare anche troppa da quando si è ritrovato in quella chiesa un po’ muffa ad Haven – anche se sono passati mesi, anche se il cielo è limpido e sano sopra a Skyhold un brivido remoto gli scuote ancora le ossa al ricordo del massacro. Pazienza per la diffidenza di Cassandra e l’ansia dell’Inquisitore, pazienza quando Josie snocciola infiniti elenchi di compiti cui assolvere e responsabilità, pazienza per Leliana e i suoi silenzi pieni di risposte.  
Pazienza perché – _fasta vass_! – di fronte a Cullen Stanton Rurtherford è davvero difficile mantenere un contegno. È cambiato da quel primo incontro, meno sulla difensiva, più rilassato anche nei paraggi di un mago. E del Tevinter, nientemeno! Ma fin da quel primo incontro qualcosa è scattato nelle profondità di Dorian. Per quanto infreddolito, con il naso arrossato e le guance scavate dall’astinenza da lyrium Cullen gli è sempre sembrato un po’ troppo bello per il suo bene, e ora che il corpo inizia a guarire la situazione è solo migliorata. Dorian giocherella con una torre e si arriccia i baffi tra le dita, lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso sulla scacchiera.  
Bello, gentile e con il vizio di arrossire al minimo accenno di malizia – cosa che Dorian non si è certo risparmiato. Anche quello è cambiato: da qualche settimana Cullen ha smesso di diventare rosa acceso e di sfregarsi la nuca quando Dorian lo punzecchia.  
E forse gli sorride un po’ di più.  
_Ah, ma piantala, Pavus. Sii onesto almeno con te stesso: il fascino non ti manca, ma semplicemente qualcuno non è interessato all’argomento._  
“Non stai riflettendo sulla prossima mossa”.  
La voce di Cullen è bassa e morbida eppure Dorian sussulta. Le dita hanno uno spasmo sulla scacchiera mentre alza di scatto la testa.  
“Io? No, in effetti stavo pensando al fatto che non ti ho mai visto senza quella corazza, comandante. Potresti nascondere un torace da piccione per quel che ne sappiamo. Oppure una folta pelliccia fulva”.  
Nonostante tutto riesce a evocare il suo miglior sogghigno astuto; la mossa non è delle più prudenti, anzi, a ben vedere è abbastanza casuale, uno stratagemma per emergere dall’improvviso imbarazzo.  
“Posso garantirti che non è così”. La voce è bassa, lo sguardo sfuggente. Dorian deglutisce a secco.  
_Imbarazzo? Io? Non siamo ridicoli!_  
Eppure…  
Eppure quelle partite di scacchi lontane dagli sguardi dell’Inquisizione stanno diventando un appuntamento fisso – un’idea di Cullen, intimidito e teso durante i primi approcci e, col passare delle settimane, sempre più entusiasta all’idea. Due giorni prima è stato proprio Cullen ad affacciarsi in biblioteca, splendido nel mantello rosso, per ricordare a Dorian il loro appuntamento.  
_Come se ce ne fosse bisogno._  
“Sei sicuro, Dorian?”  
“Sempre, lo sai. Ti ho stupito con la mia spregiudicatezza, vero?”  
Cullen inclina la testa di lato e lo guarda a lungo.  
“Ho come l’impressione che tu abbia fretta di concludere la partita. Con la torre in quella posizione ti faccio scacco matto in quattro mosse”.  
Dorian sente di stare per socchiudere la bocca per lo stupore e distende le gambe. Nel far ciò sfiora la caviglia di Cullen con la punta del piede e subito si ritrae.  
“Chiedo scusa. Come sarebbe a dire in quattro mosse?”  
“Cinque al massimo, ma – perdonami – questo richiederebbe una lungimiranza che temo ti manchi”.  
“Mi stai provocando, comandante?” Dorian inarca un sopracciglio e si appoggia all’indietro sulla sedia. Cullen fa la sua mossa, e la regina in quella posizione è davvero una minaccia, ma un vago rossore gli sale alle guance. Un piccolo successo: lo ha messo in difficoltà, forse.  
Quel che accade dopo, a parte un improvvisato movimento del cavallo, coglie Dorian così di sorpresa da fargli rivalutare tutta l’accurata classificazione del comandante dell’Inquisizione. E non si è certo trattenuto nell’osservare Cullen – la cicatrice che si increspa nelle sue rare, meravigliose risate, il modo in cui si massaggia la base del collo stirandolo di lato quando è stanco, il passo sicuro con giusto un’ombra di tacchi strusciati a terra.  
Quello che non lo ha mai visto fare è flirtare.  
“Può darsi”. La risposta fluttua tra di loro, rauca e bassa, e Cullen allunga le gambe sotto al tavolino. Questa volta è lui a sfiorare la gamba di Dorian e no, non è un caso, non si ritrae, quel contatto rimane lì, inaspettato e bruciante.  
Dorian solleva le sopracciglia e schiude le labbra in un sorriso senza parole. Basta quell’attimo di esitazione per fargli sentire quanto forte gli stia battendo il cuore.  
“Può… darsi? Ah, mi stupisci, comandante! E dire che Sera insiste nel brontolare che sei noioso”.  
Altra mossa, questa volta completamente alla cieca. Neanche guarda i pezzi, Dorian, rapito da qualcosa di selvatico negli occhi d’ambra di Cullen. È serio, duro, niente a che vedere con le scanzonate provocazioni di Dorian.  
_Fa sul serio._  
“Quello è un alfiere. Non muove così”, ma Cullen non fissa la scacchiera, solo il viso di Dorian.  
“Ah sì?”  
“Hai passato l’intera partita a scrutarmi. Hai lanciato mille esche sapendo qual è il mio stile di gioco e sperando che abboccassi senza neanche sapere se…”  
Dorian solleva una mano e aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
“Fermo, fermo. Non stiamo parlando di scacchi, vero?”  
La gamba di Cullen preme più forte contro la sua.  
“Non ti sei mai chiesto se preferisca giocare con i bianchi o con i neri?”  
“No, decisamente _non_ stiamo parlando di scacchi”. Non è più inverno a Skyhold, ma non fa così caldo da giustificare la vampata di fuoco che gli sale lungo la gola. Cullen spinge in avanti con il dito un pedone – no, non è un pedone, ma Dorian non ci sta più badando – e mangia l’alfiere di Dorian.  
“Dimmi la verità: te lo sei chiesto e hai deciso di giocare lo stesso senza puntare a vincere? Oppure hai rischiato?”  
“Mi piace correre qualche rischio, comandante. E sinceramente ho abbastanza fascino per potermi divertire un po’, non trovi?”  
No, non è uscita sarcastica come sperava, e Cullen lo sa.  
“… e comunque non hai risposto”. Un recupero quasi più patetico della battuta precedente. “Bianchi o neri?”  
Anche l’altra metà del viso di Cullen si decide a sorridere, e questo non migliora il livello della temperatura di Dorian.  
“Entrambi”.  
Quell’istante di silenzio sotto al porticato, rotto solo dal brusio onnipresente della fortezza e dal cinguettio degli uccelli, rischia di essere letale. Dorian reagisce con un sogghigno che – sospetta – non gli riesce affilato come vorrebbe.  
“Ma davvero? Se si venisse a sapere alla corte imperiale avresti ben più di metà Orlais che…”  
“Scacco matto, Dorian”.  
“Cosa – mi sto un po’ perdendo, siamo tornati alla metafora o mi stai…”  
Cullen stringe gli occhi e ammicca una sola volta, proprio come farebbe un felino pronto a fare le fusa. Le mani sono appoggiate di fianco alla scacchiera, a un soffio da quelle di Dorian.  
Nessuno dei due le muove.  
“No, questa volta sto parlando del gioco. Scacco matto”, e indica con un cenno del capo la partita.  
Dorian riemerge dal pantano di quel principio di eccitazione e controlla.  
“Merda! Avevi detto quattro mosse, ce ne hai messe tre!”  
“Hai giocato senza ragionare. Vuoi dire che sono riuscito a distrarti?”  
E questa volta Dorian non ha intenzione di incassare il colpo. Può aver caldo ed essere stato preso di sorpresa, ma non è certo lui l’ex templare noto per fuggire quando qualcuno ci prova con troppa insistenza.  
Che fine ha fatto _quel_ Cullen? Forse hanno passato troppo tempo assieme nell’ultimo periodo.  
Dorian si morde il labbro e passa piano un dito sul dorso della mano di Cullen, fino al polso. Sente i muscoli contrarsi sotto il suo tocco e un respiro trattenuto – sì, è ancora dannatamente bravo in questo genere di cose.  
“Cambierebbe qualcosa se dicessi di sì?”  
Il movimento di Cullen è repentino, la stretta attorno al suo polso quasi dolorosa. Dorian si aggrappa al bracciolo della sedia quando Cullen si alza di scatto e si china su di lui, la scacchiera dimenticata e i pezzi sparsi a terra.  
“Mi hai insegnato qualcosa, lord Pavus”. È vicino, così vicino che Dorian può sentirne il respiro sulla pelle, l’odore di cuoio e metallo e sapone. “A osservare”.  
“Solo quello? Oh, credimi, comandante Cullen, posso insegnarti qualcosa di molto più divertente. Per entrambi”.  
Non arrossisce quanto Dorian avrebbe voluto, ma le pupille sono dilatate, il respiro trattenuto.  
“A stare al tuo gioco. Mi hai mostrato come provocare e… e mi hai fatto capire cosa mi piace”.  
“Dimmi qualcosa in più, la cosa si sta facendo interessante”. Anche troppo, a giudicare dallo stato di tensione dei suoi calzoni, ma perché non godersi quell’inattesa ondata di eccitazione? Cullen digrigna i denti.  
“Credi sia stato facile ammetterlo, Dorian? Eppure…”  
Cullen si alza per un istante e si guarda attorno. Solitudine e silenzio e quella mano stretta attorno al polso che sembra volerlo stritolare. Dorian si concede un fugace pensiero di quelle stesse dita che gli afferrano i fianchi e lo spingono giù, guidandolo mentre Cullen gli scivola dentro, e si rende conto di essersi tradito. Quando gli occhi da leone tornano nei suoi sa di avere le guance in fiamme, e Cullen se ne accorge.  
“Non sono – insomma, non sono abituato a… a certi pensieri, ma eri… io…”  
Eccolo lì, il vecchio comandante, con le frasi masticate e la nuca arrossata. Dorian si sporge in avanti e ora davvero basterebbe inclinare in avanti la testa per catturare quelle labbra.  
“A me puoi dirlo, non lo racconterò a nessuno”.  
Cullen ringhia qualcosa in fondo alla gola e si perde nel suo sguardo. Poi, con un’ombra di quel sorriso ferino, si sporge verso il suo orecchio.  
“Diciamo che il mio letto è molto grande e molto freddo, ma pensare a te rende il tutto più tollerabile. Soprattutto la solitudine di una mano che non appartiene a chi vorrei”.  
Il colpo di grazia. Dorian spalanca la bocca e gli occhi, senza parole – un’esperienza cui non è per nulla abituato.  
Il comandante Cullen gli ha appena davvero confessato di aver pensato a lui mentre…  
“Scacco matto sul serio”, mormora. Cullen non è meno rosso di lui, lode al Creatore per le sue piccole misericordie, quando si solleva di scatto. Dorian si sente smarrito per l’improvvisa assenza, ma evidentemente il comandante ha sensi più acuti dei suoi. Passi sulle scale, un basso chiacchiericcio, ed ecco che il cortile di colpo non è più così intimo.  
“Questa la vinco io, Pavus. Ma se non vuoi aspettare mercoledì prossimo per la prossima partita…”  
Tre persone sfilano dietro di loro. Nulla di sconveniente, solo una scacchiera in disordine e un Altus del Tevinter con la faccia viola di fronte al comandante dell’Inquisizione. Dorian solleva le sopracciglia e nonostante tutto reprime a stento la voglia di ridere.  
“Mi spiacerebbe molto dover aspettare un’intera settimana per la mia rivincita”.  
Cullen si raddrizza e arruffa il pelo del mantello.  
“Allora sai dove sono i miei alloggi. Insomma, certe cose”, e si bussa sull’armatura. Non suona a vuoto – e con ogni probabilità è abbastanza grosso da riempirla completamente, “forse è meglio verificarle di persona”.  
Un saluto marziale rovinato da un sorriso ben poco militaresco e se ne va, lasciando Dorian seduto alla scacchiera, per una rarissima volta senza parole.  
Per un istante rimane imbambolato a guardare il lembo del mantello rosso sparire oltre le scale, poi si riscuote. Si alza di scatto e si ravvia i capelli sulla fronte, cercando con tutto se stesso di non scoppiare a ridere per il misto di eccitazione e shock.  
“So molto bene dove sono i tuoi alloggi, comandante. E questa sfida è appena iniziata”.  
Nessuno resiste a Dorian Pavus, ma sul comandante Cullen non ci avrebbe scommesso mezza sovrana.  
Per una volta – l’eccezione alla regola, ovviamente – Dorian si è sbagliato.  
Non potrebbe esserne più felice. 

Mesi a combattere le stesse battaglie e Dorian non è mai stato nello studio di Cullen. Non è che si senta proprio intimidito nell’approcciare l’ennesimo portone di legno borchiato sui bastioni – _intimidito_ è l’ultimo degli aggettivi che userebbe per descrivere se stesso – ma si prende comunque un attimo per sistemarsi i capelli, ravviandoli all’indietro con un gesto studiato.  
Mentre alza il pugno per batterlo sulla porta, però, ecco la peggiore delle sorprese. Non proprio la peggiore, visto che quella sarebbe il drago di Corypheus che plana su Skyhold, ma anche sentire delle voci concitate provenire dalla stanza è un inconveniente sgradevole. Dorian lascia ricadere il braccio e alza gli occhi al cielo. È riuscito a strappare il comandante dai suoi anni di ascetismo templare – a parole, almeno – e adesso gli tocca aspettare? Male, molto male. Non gli fa particolarmente piacere ammetterlo, ma il breve lasso di tempo tra la partita e la sua passeggiata sulle mura è bastato a riempirgli la mente di Cullen che lo tiene premuto a faccia in giù sul materasso e lo sbatte riempiendogli l’orecchio delle peggiori volgarità che il Ferelden insegna ai suoi abitanti. Anche in quel momento di attesa intempestiva l’idea delle cosce del comandante che gli schiaffeggiano il culo a ogni colpo gli strappa un sospiro gutturale che si trasforma in una mezza risata. Lui, proprio lui, il mago Tevinter abituato ad avere qualunque uomo su cui posasse gli occhi, che freme di eccitazione per un soldato che fino a una manciata di anni prima aveva giurato di perseguire quelli come lui.  
È tanto assorto in quelle fantasie – poteva anche non averlo visto senza corazza ma i calzoni attillati suggerivano dimensioni interessanti – da accorgersi con un attimo di ritardo della porta che si apre. Dorian fa un passo indietro e solleva le sopracciglia. Leliana si affaccia dallo studio con un plico di fogli tra le mani e uno sguardo blu e intenso che incrocia il suo.  
“Usignolo, altro lavoro per il nostro comandante?”  
Gli occhi acuti della capospia scrutano Dorian da capo a piedi, uno dei pochi sguardi capaci di metterlo effettivamente a disagio. Quella donna vede troppo, forse anche oltre la maschera scintillante che è solito indossare.  
“Nulla che non possa aspettare”, e stende le labbra in un sorriso sottile. Dorian non ci scommetterebbe dei soldi ma è quasi sicuro di vederla ammiccare mentre gli passa accanto, lasciandosi dietro una scia di profumo dolce di fiori e incenso. “Avrete una partita a scacchi da discutere, immagino”.  
“Una rivincita da prendere. Oggi ho giocato così male che mio padre mi disconoscerebbe se non lo avesse già fatto”.  
Leliana si ferma senza voltarsi; si limita a guardare Dorian da sopra la spalla.  
“Qui vai bene così. E se non vai bene a qualcuno è per tutt’altri motivi”. Senza aggiungere altro si allontana con il suo passo silenzioso, lasciando Dorian un po’ perplesso e inquieto.  
Una manciata di secondi e un’altra voce lo chiama dalla porta.  
“Sei… venuto”.  
Dorian si volta verso Cullen e rimangia l’ironico “non ancora ma confido di farlo presto” che gli punzecchia la lingua. Il sole sta tramontando sulle cime e la luce rosata fa splendere d’oro i capelli del comandante. Sembra che tutta la sicurezza di poco prima sia sparita, sostituita dall’ansia. Dorian non può evitare di sorridere.  
“Ho frainteso o si era parlato di verificare di persona qualcosa? Sono uno studioso e tengo molto al metodo scientifico”.  
Per un attimo rimangono a guardarsi e Dorian, con un sussulto dalle parti dello stomaco, si rende conto che le labbra di Cullen sono socchiuse, gli occhi incapaci di sostenere il suo sguardo ma anche troppo avidi mentre si bevono la sua intera figura.  
“Quindi – mh – mi fai entrare o è un brutto momento?”  
“No. Hai ragione, accomodati”, e si fa da parte. Mentre si fa strada nello studio – definirlo spoglio è una sottostima: c’è una scrivania di legno grossolano, un paio di scaffali e un letto troppo lontano per le fantasie di poco prima – Dorian è colto da un orrendo presentimento. Forse davvero si è spinto troppo in là con un uomo che aveva tutto l’aspetto di non avere poi così tanta esperienza. Sta già per voltarsi con una gentile rassicurazione sulle labbra che soffoca il desiderio quando un suono gli fa sussultare il cuore.  
Cullen chiude il chiavistello e si appoggia alla porta.  
“Dobbiamo continuare con le metafore o possiamo parlare chiaro?” gli chiede con voce roca, giusto un po’ tremante. Dorian si stringe nelle spalle e vorrebbe suonare un po’ più sicuro quando gli parla: “Sono abbastanza grande da sapere come funzionano certe…”  
Un respiro profondo e due passi decisi ed ecco che Cullen è da lui. Ha mani grandi, un po’ goffe quando gli prendono il viso e lo attirano avanti, verso di lui, in un bacio che lo coglie del tutto alla sprovvista. Le labbra di Cullen sono morbide come sembrano e la lingua famelica; per un battito di cuore Dorian non riesce a rispondere, troppo stupito per la piega improvvisa che tutto questo sta prendendo. Si era aspettato qualche battuta, ancora un po’ di flirt, e invece…  
E invece il suo corpo decide di rispondere al posto suo. Non può abbracciarlo con tutto quel metallo che gli cinge il torace, ma quando gli fa scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi per stringergli il culo e premerlo forte contro di sé sussulta. Sembra fatto per stare nei suoi palmi, alto e sodo, e Cullen non si oppone. Ringhia qualcosa dal fondo della gola e lo spinge indietro con un lento movimento del bacino. È duro contro di lui, più di quanto Dorian si aspettasse, e ogni gioco di parole gli si scioglie dal cervello. Rimane solo quel desiderio un po’ stupito, che si intensifica e si sfuma di bisogno quando Cullen si scosta da lui.  
“Io non… non so come si…”  
Dorian affonda le dita nel muscolo che si contrae in lievi spinte in avanti e gli lecca con lento calcolo il labbro.  
“Hai sempre giocato con i bianchi, mh?”  
“Scacchi di nuovo”, risponde affondandogli il viso contro la gola e mordendo piano la pulsazione della vena lungo il collo. Dorian si contorce un po’ con una risata muta. “Hai capito cosa intendo”.  
“Per una volta, comandante, smetti di pensare. Gioca e basta”. Gli affonda le mani tra i riccioli biondi e gli tira indietro la testa, catturando di nuovo la sua bocca. Con mani cieche sale a cercare le fibbie dell’armatura, e mentre Cullen fa scivolare una mano tra di loro, afferrandogli l’erezione che preme contro i pantaloni, un sospiro sibilante gli sfugge tra i denti.  
Non è una procedura semplice con tutte quelle cinghie e fibbie – e lui di cinghie e fibbie ne sa qualcosa – ma dopo un paio di tentativi riesce a sganciare qualcosa di apparentemente essenziale. La corazza si slaccia e Cullen indietreggia di un passo per liberarsi di quella gabbia di metallo con un gesto noncurante, anni di pratica che rendono l’acciaio non più scomodo della lana. I pezzi di armatura cadono a terra con un gran fracasso e il comandante ne emerge con un passo in avanti. Questa volta Dorian può finalmente stringerlo come si deve e sì, aveva immaginato giusto: sotto la tunica rossa Cullen è caldo e massiccio, muscoli che si tendono mentre cinge Dorian attorno alla vita e lo spinge ancora più indietro. Contro il bordo di legno della scrivania.  
“Niente torace da piccione”, sussurra divertito. Le labbra gli formicolano per un altro bacio e Cullen non risponde, limitandosi ad armeggiare senza cura per infilare le dita sotto alla casacca di cuoio tutta lacci e fermagli. Dorian si contorce appena per trovare spazio di manovra, una mano che sale alla spalla scoperta alla ricerca della serie di ganci che gli permetteranno di spogliarsi. Neanche questa è un’operazione da poco, con Cullen che continua a sfregargli il cavallo dei calzoni, mandando ondate di piacere e frenesia a incendiargli il sangue. Una scrollata di spalle e l’intricato indumento di seta e cuoio va a far compagnia all’armatura sul pavimento. “Ora, quanto al pelo fulvo…”  
Afferra l’orlo della tunica di Cullen e lo solleva, interrompendo un altro morso sulla gola solo per quel che basta a sfilargliela dalla testa.  
“Niente pelliccia! Comandante, mi devo scusare per essere stato così… _oh_!” Una mano di Cullen trova la via oltre la sua cintura; le dita sono morbide ma segnate dai calli della spada, una frizione ruvida contro il suo cazzo eretto. Dorian si morde il labbro mentre le ginocchia hanno un cedimento; Cullen è ancora contro di lui, spinte a vuoto dei fianchi che accompagnano il ritmico, lento pompare del pugno che lo stringe. All’improvviso Dorian si trova seduto sul bordo della scrivania, con le cosce aperte ad accogliere il comandante.  
“Non so come si faccia”, gli sussurra all’orecchio, un po’ tremante, e Dorian vorrebbe assicurargli che per ora se la sta cavando alla grande, “ma so cosa mi piacerebbe”.  
“Un-Un ottimo inizio. Vorresti essere più preciso?” E nonostante il lieve ansimare riesce a suonare sardonico. Nulla che duri più del tempo di un altro bacio; Cullen continua a strofinargli il cazzo con movimenti profondi, e l’altra mano annaspa sulla fibbia della cintura – basta fibbie e cinghie, per il Creatore! Deve aiutarlo ad aprirla, ad allentare i pantaloni che ora gli scorrono lungo i fianchi. La riempie eccome quell’armatura, Cullen, e Dorian trattiene un sospiro estatico quando si curva su di lui, incombente, lo sbilancia indietro. Le mani risalgono a prendergli il viso e poi giù di nuovo ad accarezzargli il petto, si appoggiano sulle cosce.  
“Ehi, andava benissimo quello che stavi facendo – oh _venhedis_!”  
Inaspettato. Cullen gli divarica le gambe e si china su di lui. Non c’è artificio nel modo in cui gli prende il cazzo in bocca, in cui quelle labbra assurdamente morbide si chiudono attorno all’asta calda e solida. Dorian spalanca gli occhi e quasi ride per lo stupore quando Cullen gli affonda le dita nelle cosce e sprofonda più in giù. La lingua si muove rapida, sussulta nel premere contro la punta smussata e troppo sensibile, scorre per tutta la lunghezza prima che la bocca si chiuda di nuovo per succhiarlo a fondo. Dorian gli afferra i capelli e stringe, dà il ritmo sforzandosi di mantenere il controllo – per ora.  
“Non sai come si faccia, eh?” ansima. Spinge la testa di Cullen più a fondo e solleva appena il bacino; vorrebbe che lo prendesse tutto, vorrebbe sentire l’ombra di barba sfiorargli le palle e gli spasmi della gola – vorrebbe soffocarlo e venire gridando il suo nome, ma non ancora. “Hai un t-talento naturale, allora. Così – sì, _così_ , ti prego”, e la voce gli si spezza quando una mano scivola tra le sue gambe e si intrufola tra la scrivania e il suo culo. Una carezza incerta, ancora più eccitante nel suo essere nuova.  
Dorian solleva le gambe e getta indietro la testa mentre Cullen si inginocchia ai suoi piedi, lasciandolo solo per un istante.  
“Dimmi cosa devo fare”, le parole sono un soffio tremante contro la pelle bagnata del suo cazzo eretto, una richiesta e una nuova pedina sulla scacchiera. Dorian si appoggia sui gomiti e solleva la testa per guardarlo solo per un attimo.  
Cullen è serio, le labbra rosse che gli sfiorano l’erezione lucida della sua saliva. Non sta scherzando – ma neanche è così ingenuo come vorrebbe fargli credere.  
_So cosa mi piacerebbe._  
“Tira fuori quella lingua e leccami ancora. Più – più giù, e… cazzo, Cullen, io ci provo a stare al gioco m-ma…”  
L’idea di dargli istruzioni lo eccita e gli fa girare la testa, ma non è molto facile ragionare quando ti stanno succhiando il cazzo con tanta voracità. Cullen è un bravo soldato, sa seguire gli ordini: afferra Dorian per i fianchi e lo tira in avanti, gettandosi le sue gambe sulle spalle. La sua lingua obbedisce; Dorian si morde il labbro e soffoca un gemito quando la sente scivolare attorno all’anello sensibile di muscolo, scivolargli dentro piano, lenta.  
Un pensiero illogico gli attraversa la testa – no, non è possibile che Cullen non sappia quello che sta facendo, anche se la foga con cui lo lecca, con cui lo apre con dita frenetiche parla di bisogno animale.  
“Cullen, io – ngh… no, non smettere, ti prego… ma vorrei che…”  
Coglie un lampo degli occhi dorati prima che il comandante lo prenda in bocca di nuovo e intravede, per il poco che è ancora in grado di capire, una mano di nuovo avvolta attorno al suo cazzo e l’altra che scivola nelle braghe ancora allacciate. Cullen – Cullen che si masturba davanti a lui, in ginocchio, che lo guarda negli occhi mentre viene quando gli viene ordinato… oh, sì, mille volte sì, ma non ora. Non adesso che Dorian si sente vacillare sull’orlo della lucidità. Muove un piede e lo stivale di pelle lucida tocca il braccio muscoloso. Riesce a incastrare la punta del piede sotto al gomito di Cullen e lo strattona.  
“No, comandante. Ora tu… tu mi pieghi contro questa dannata scrivania e mi scopi, va bene?”  
Cullen si solleva un istante; ha le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi. Il petto scolpito, candido come il marmo, si solleva in ansiti pesanti e irregolari. Apre bocca per dire qualcosa ma Dorian si solleva e gli prende il mento tra le dita, tirandolo verso le sue labbra.  
“Un’altra volta potrai succhiarmi il cazzo e ingoiare fino all’ultima goccia, ma adesso…”  
“Agli ordini, lord Pavus”, e Dorian non può ignorare una scintilla divertita negli occhi, un guizzo di sarcasmo nel tono. _Oh, ragazzo, mi piaci molto più di quanto pensassi._  
Poi Cullen lo tira giù dalla scrivania ed è il turno di Dorian di litigare con la sua cintura. Non si è sbagliato, si dice mentre gli infila le mani nei pantaloni e li fa scivolare lungo le cosce robuste: è grosso sul serio, arrossato dall’eccitazione ed eretto a sfiorargli l’ombelico, e per un istante fugace riesce solo a pensare a quanto vorrebbe inginocchiarsi e prenderlo in bocca, ma poi il comandante lo fa voltare.  
“Non ho mai…”  
Dorian ha esaurito la voglia di parlare, la voglia di giocare. Annaspa alla cieca dietro di sé e lo trova; afferra l’asta rigida e calda e punta in avanti. Sente il respiro di Cullen farsi rauco mentre si struscia indietro, una frenesia che cresce anche dentro di lui. Preme la punta liscia e scivolosa di fluidi contro il suo culo e oscilla lento – su e giù, una tortura anche per lui ma forse per Cullen ancora di più. All’improvviso le mani gli afferrano i fianchi e lo tengono fermo mentre si china su di lui.  
“Per favore, Dorian”, gli sussurra all’orecchio, e Dorian si morde il labbro. Ne ha bisogno, lo sente, eppure chiede. Non implora. Un unico, preciso movimento all’indietro e lo sente entrare.  
Entrambi trattengono il fiato – la sensazione bruciante di essere riempito fino in fondo, conosciuta eppure sempre stupefacente, gli fa formicolare le labbra e socchiudere gli occhi.  
“Per le palle del Creatore”, lo sente mormorare mentre trema, incapace di ritrarsi. Dorian spinge fino in fondo ed eccole lì, finalmente, le cosce che gli schiaffeggiano il culo. È in equilibrio sul margine del piacere e il mondo è strano davanti a lui, le pennellate d’oro del tramonto che parlano di una realtà chiusa fuori dalla porta, che forse non saprà mai – l’ex Templare e il mago del Tevinter? Riderebbe se non avesse la gola stretta dalla frenesia. Si struscia lentamente, ogni movimento accompagnato da un piccolo verso strozzato di Cullen.  
“Non mi fai male”, riesce a esalare. “Anzi”.  
Una rassicurazione necessaria. Cullen inizia a muoversi lentamente, scivolando via e riaffondando con colpi sicuri; le mani che stringono i fianchi di Dorian, però, tremano, e una esita nel lasciarlo, un tentativo quasi timido di scivolare sotto di lui.  
“Fallo. Prendilo in mano, ecco – così”, e gli stringe il polso per condurlo ad afferrargli il cazzo. È scivoloso, caldo, e la frizione dei calli manda scosse di fuoco lungo la sua pelle. “Così. Bravo”.  
Incoraggiato Cullen trova un ritmo suo, più forte, e Dorian chiude gli occhi, si abbandona alle sensazioni che si addensano attorno al cazzo che lo penetra in stoccate quasi brutali, nel pugno scivoloso che scorre su di lui. Appoggiato in avanti sulla scrivania artiglia il legno e lascia ricadere in avanti la testa quando Cullen torna a curvarsi su di lui.  
“Temo non – non ci vorrà molto”, ansima contro la sua pelle e Dorian sogghigna.  
“Fretta di concludere la partita?” lo provoca.  
Un colpo più forte lo fa sollevare sulla punta dei piedi. Cullen non è più alto di lui ma ha le spalle di un toro, un fascio di muscoli delineati da anni di allenamento.  
“Ho voluto fare _questo_ da quando ti ho…”  
“Cullen, mi stai scopando sulla tua scrivania, puoi evitare il linguaggio da catechismo”, e inarca la schiena sotto una nuova spinta.  
“Sbatterti contro la prima superficie orizzontale e scoparti fino a farti crollare in ginocchio e cazzo, Dorian, cosa mi hai fatto?”  
“Magia”, e non riesce a suonare malizioso come vorrebbe. La voce inizia a tradirlo e con esso l’autocontrollo.  
“Ah-è da troppo che non… io…”  
“Non fermarti”. La tensione sta raggiungendo il punto di rottura, spire di elettricità che si avvolgono attorno ai suoi nervi. Accompagna ogni spinta di Cullen andandogli incontro, sollevando il culo – e l’ultimo brandello di intelletto si incenerisce sotto la marea di sensazioni e bisogno che gli si riversa nel basso ventre.  
Il singulto vibrante di Cullen è il colpo fatale alla sua eccitazione. Lo sente colpirlo un’ultima volta e sfilarsi, e subito dopo lo schizzo caldo e denso gli colpisce il culo e la schiena. Dorian non dura molto più a lungo: un gemito basso e continuo e viene, le braccia tese e tremanti e la sensazione folle di essere ridotto in brandelli dall’orgasmo con cui si riversa nel pugno di Cullen.  
Per un attimo rimangono così, immobili e ansimanti, la mano callosa ancora appoggiata al suo fianco; Dorian prende un lungo respiro e la stringe, voltandosi verso Cullen. Oh, è uno spettacolo, i ricci in disordine e la faccia arrossata, l’espressione confusa e soddisfatta a sostituire la consueta sobria concentrazione. Lui stesso sa di avere i capelli arruffati e gli occhi accesi; si sporge in avanti per un bacio in cui Cullen sembra sciogliersi, labbra calde e ancora affamate.  
“Scacco matto, comandante”, gli sussurra prima di impiegare la lingua in qualcosa di più utile.


End file.
